Sirius Black: What should have Happened
by wishing.upon.a.star
Summary: This is the story of what I think should have happened to Sirius Black and his Family. Sirius/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy!" A young Sarah Black yelled to her mother. "What's wrong Sarah?" Her mother came into her daughters bedroom with an exasperated look. "Mummy, there's a dead rat and its creepy!" Sarah exclaimed pointing to a corner where there was indeed a rat. Although it wasn't dead. "Darling I do not know where you get your squeamishness from. But it's definitely not me." Cassandra Stylliz walked over to the corner and inspected the rat. "Peter." She breathed angrily and quickly stunned the rat.

"Mummy what are you doing?" Sarah had wondered over, curiosity lining her face. "Darling, Mummy has to go to work. But you have to come with me ok?" Cassandra had an expression of delight on her face. "Yay!" Sarah yelled. She had never been allowed to go to Mummy's work. Cassandra quickly flicked her wand and transfigured herself and Sarah into appropriate clothes. Cassandra slipped the stunned rat into her pocket and zipped it up. Putting protection spells to make sure the rat couldn't get out by itself. It was lucky her son Jamie was at Remus' house for the night that's for sure.

Mother and Daughter stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Ministry of Magic." Loudly. A strange sensation came over them and they stepped out of the fireplace into the Ministry of Magic. A large figure was heading towards another fireplace to their left. "Minister!" Cassandra shouted at the figure. "Oh what is it now?" The figure turned around looking exasperated. "Ah! Cassandra my dear, what brings you here so late? And with little Sarah as well!" The minister exclaimed looking surprised.

"Well Minister, You told me that I need proof for my husband to be innocent. I have proof." Cassandra smirked. Being a pureblood she was quite good at that. "Daddy's coming home?" Sarah asked looking confused. "Maybe darling, Maybe." Cassandra reassured her. "What is this 'proof' anyway?" The minister asked with a scowl.

"Well minister, I have found Peter Pettigrew." She whispered the last two words. The minister looked shocked, "but… How?... He's dead!" He screamed. "Apparently not." Cassandra smirked again. The minister dropped his bags in exasperation and next thing they knew. Both mother and daughter were being ushered into a special interrogation room. There were many charms on this room, one being that you cannot transform into an animagus, but you can be forced to show your human form if you are in animagus form.

"Well, show me this proof." The Minister demanded looking surly. Cassandra pulled the rat out of her pocket and dropped it onto the table. Sarah shrieked and jumped up. "Shush darling its okay." Cassandra reassured her. Cassandra pointed her wand at the rat and muttered a revealing spell. The rat began to grow quite rapidly, and turned into a stunned Peter Pettigrew.

The minister fainted, but Sarah had stepped forward and started poking Peter. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the Minister and took out her necklace from underneath her shirt. She held the stone between her fingers and thought: "_All aurors needed in interrogation room 1 at Ministry now. No questions. You have 15 minutes to arrive, I expect that there be no complaints either."_

Cassandra was Head of the Aurors Department so she called all her aurors through the special necklace given to each Auror upon completing their training. Tonks and Shacklebolt were the first to arrive. "Cassie what is it?" Tonks stood in the doorway, she was the only Auror who could complain and get away with it. Cassie pointed to the table where her daughter was still poking Peter. Cassie then took a double take and walked over and scooped up her 4 year old daughter. "Don't poke the bad man Sarah." She scolded. Tonks stood there looking shocked, "He's supposed to be dead."  
She said through gritted teeth. "And he's clearly not. Now do you believe that I may have told the truth about my husband's wrong imprisonment?" She rolled her eyes at the shocked aurors expression. "Now before I take that stun off him, I'd like him to be chained up and wand taken away. I then need some Veritaserum and the Minister needs to be woken up. Ennervate should do the trick I believe." Cassie commanded, it seemed that more aurors had arrived upon the scene.

5 minutes later the Minister was very much awake, the Veritaserum had arrived and Pettigrew was in chains, disarmed and sitting in the interrogation chair. "Alright team, I'll ask the questions from here on in. I ask that you stay quiet for his interrogation. Now Shacklebolt, please make sure that he swallows the veritaserum before I take the stun off him." You could tell she was a natural leader. Kingsley followed her orders and Cassie quietly took Tonks into a corner and asked for her to play with Sarah outside near the fountain.

"Finite Incantatem!" Cassie commanded her wand. Peter awoke and took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. "Hello Peter." Cassie drawled. "C-Cassie?" Peter asked looking scared. "Long time no see?" Cassie drawled again. Peter stayed silent. "Now Peter, I'd like you to tell me. Are you loyal to he-who-must-not-be-named?" Cassie asked bluntly. "Y-Yes." He stuttered looking very scared. "And did you betray Lily and James Potter?" She asked loudly. "Y-Yes." He said now looking on in fear. "Tell me Peter. Did you fake your own death?" Cassie was so close now she only had to whisper, but the whole room heard it. "Y-yes." Peter replied, his eyes streaming with tears now.

"Peter, this ones important. Did you kill 13 muggles, and attempt to kill Sirius Black?" Cassie looked at him with silent rage. "Y-yes." He squeaked. "Now Peter, pray tell. Why you did all these things?" Cassie was nearly exploding with anger, but she kept it quiet. "He was going to kill me! You don't understand! You would have done the same thing!" Peter squeaked out. "No I wouldn't Peter. I would rather die, than betray my best friends and set up my own husband." She said bluntly. Peter just shrunk back. "Peter, I want you to tell me what happened on that fateful Halloween 2 years ago." Cassie looked deadly now.

"The Dark Lord summoned me. And demanded that I take him to Lily and James Potter's house. He was going to kill me for sure if I didn't. So I showed him where it was, and fled…" Peter paused for a moment as Kinglsey muttered 'coward.' "Sirius he cornered me in a muggle street. He wanted to avenge James and Lily's deaths. I killed the muggles in the street, cut of my finger and transformed into my illegal animagus form as a rat. And stayed as a rat for these 2 years." Cassie was now shaking with anger.

"Heard enough yet Minister?" She asked through gritted teeth. The Minster nodded, shrinking away from Cassie's angry form. "I believe that I have too Mrs Black." The head of the Wizenamgot came out from the shadows. "Judge? What are you doing here?" Cassie asked looking confused. "Well I was on my way out and young Tonks out there said that I should hear this, I heard every confession and as you know I have the right to release and jail prisoners of Azkaban. I hereby release Sirius Black from his life sentence and in his place put Peter Pettigrew. On charges of deceit, betrayal, loyalty to the Dark Lord and also on the deaths of 15 people." The judge stated formally motioning for aurors to take away Pettigrew. Cassie eyes were brimmed with tears. "Cassie, as a friend. I ask that you keep Sirius under house arrest for a few months for him to re-cooperate. Also with many visits from a nurse that I will assign to him from St. Mungo's." The judge stepped forward. "Oh Angus! Thank you for letting me have my husband back!" Cassie stepped forward and hugged her old friend.

"I'm so sorry you had to lose him in the first place." Angus said somewhat angrily. "Oh and he'll be expected to testify at Pettigrew's official hearing… As will you and unfortunately Sarah too." Angus didn't look happy about Sarah coming to court. "Of course, at least Peter is getting a hearing. Although he doesn't deserve one." Cassie and Angus had strode outside when a small figure nearly knocked Angus over. "Sarah, I think Angus would prefer to stand." Cassie said bemusedly. "Angus!" Sarah squealed happily. "I'll meet you at the dock…" Angus whispered into Cassie's ear. Cassie then walked over to thank Tonks and tell her that her cousin was now a free man.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sarah, guess what Mummy just did?" Angus asked the wide eyed child. "Umm… I don't know. What?" She said in her high pitched voice. "Mummy just got Daddy out of jail. So now Sarah will be able to see Daddy!" Angus laughed at her look of delight. "When will I see Daddy?" She asked in excitement. "How about… Now?" Angus asked slyly. "YEAH!" She yelled looking ecstatic. Angus gently grabbed her arm and apparated to a dock somewhere in England. In the distance you could see the shadow of a small boat coming towards the shore. There was a figure standing on the end of the dock.

"Hi Mummy!" Sarah yelled out to the figure. "Hello darling. Angus." She nodded at them and stood at the dock waiting for the boat. Sarah ran out to her mother with Angus in hot pursuit. "Mummy we get to see Daddy now! Angus said so." She yelled in excitement. "I know darling." Cassie replied quietly as the boat hit the bottom of the dock making Cassie jump. She hadn't realized he was so close. The figure in the boat looked up at Cassie leaning over the railing. "You'll fall if you lean out any further." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. She laughed and her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

She rushed down to help him out of the boat. "Oh Sirius!" She hugged him tightly as a small figure came out from behind her mother. Sirius seemed to weak to notice. "Daddy?" Sarah asked curiously. Sirius looked down at her in shock. "Sarah Black, you've grown!" He accused her playfully. "Daddy!" She squealed with delight this time. "Nice to see you Black." Angus said from above them. "Angus?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah… Listen Cassie, maybe we should go back to your place now? I'll take   
Sirius side-along… He looks like he needs a strong arm to hold him up. You can take Sarah?" Angus actually sounded worried, this puzzled Sirius. They apparated but surprisingly didn't end up at their house. Sirius looked to Angus with confusion.

"Listen Sirius, I know you love Cass. I don't doubt that. But the situation with Harry is going to be a hard case… I just want to make sure that your emotionally and mentally ready for it. So I've put you under house arrest. Before you complain, I want to get to know Sarah a bit better and even Cass. She's changed a lot since you were falsely imprisoned. It near broke her heart, so she's going to be very emotional for a while. Just take it slowly, I'm asking as a close friend of hers. Please." Angus looked down at Sirius sternly.

"I can't say that I'm not a tiny bit annoyed about the house arrest. But if its for Harry and my family. Then I'll be okay I guess. You think that I wouldn't take it slowly with my own wife? She's the only reason that I'm still alive today. Every bad memory I've had with her, I've had it played over and over again in my head these past two years. I've felt guilt like no other. I think that I need to take it slowly just as much as she does. But I appreciate you taking care of her while I was in Azkaban. I couldn't thank you enough. And I'm guessing you've probably been more of a father figure to Sarah these past two years as well, I hate to think what Harry's father figure is like." Sirius looked on sadly. Angus gave him a sympathetic smile and gripped his arm and apparated back to the Stylliz Mansion.

"Home sweet home." Sirius whispered, recovering slight shock at seeing his old home. Where he had lived happily with his wife and daughter, as a family. "Come along, no doubt they'll be waiting. Although I think that Cass would be putting Sarah to bed about now." Angus explained as he helped Sirius inside. "Daddy?!?" A young voice asked from inside. "Sirius?" An older voice asked incredulously. "Jamie? Is that you? Remus too?" Sirius croaked out as he stepped into the light of the living room.

"You filthy traitor! How could you do that to Lily and James? And what about Harry? Your own godson!" Remus shouted angrily. A wail came from upstairs and Jamie was staring at his Uncle Remus with shock. "Remus, take hold of yourself. Sirius will explain the situation, I'd advice you also to lower your voice as you've just upset Sarah, and scared Jamie." Angus said harshly and pulled Jamie into the kitchen.

"Remus please…" Sirius begged. "No! You killed Lily and James Pot…" Remus was cut off by Sirius, "No I didn't. I would never kill Lily or James. Lucky that Peter got to Azkaban before I left because if he didn't, he wouldn't be feeling so great right now." Sirius muttered angrily. "What are you on about? Peter's dead. You killed him yourself!" Remus had lowered his voice, but you could hear the fury in his tone.

"I wish I had killed him myself. No Remus, I did not kill Peter Pettigrew. In my entire life, I have never killed a single soul. I promise on the Honour of the Marauders I have not. Peter faked his own death, killed 13 muggles, and was a double agent to the dark side. He betrayed Lily and James Potter. We switched secret keepers a few days before Halloween." Sirius said harshly, but softly.

"What?" Remus stuttered in disbelief. "Sarah found a 'dead' rat in her bedroom tonight. Cass stunned Peter and took Sarah and herself to the ministry. She called all the aurors and bumped into the Minister on her way in. They had a full interrogation, and Angus was there to witness most of it. He took it as enough evidence to release me under false imprisonment and send Peter to Azkaban. Now, the minister will be here in a few, and I'd like to get reacquainted with my son if you don't mind. Oh, and I'm sorry for thinking that you were the traitor among us marauders. Forgive an old friend?" Sirius said the last two sentences in a friendly tone.

"Ah, Mr. Black! I'd like to formally apologize on behalf of the wizarding nation to your false imprisonment. Also to apologize for the fact you were never trialed, no matter how much your wife hounded us." The minister had approached through the fire place. "Minister is it true? That Sirius, he's innocent?" Remus was in shock at the Minister's statement, he'd actually pinched himself twice. "Why of course Mr. Lupin it is! I saw Pettigrew with my own eyes." The Minister gave Remus a disapproving look. "I thank you for the apology Minister… But I'd like some time alone right now to get reacquainted with my family and friends if you wouldn't mind?" Sirius said courteously. "Of course, I'll be here to check on you every once in a while… Good evening." The Minister said and promptly stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Daddy's home!" Jamie said and ran into the room with a milk moustache on his face. "Jamie Black, I told you not to grow!" Sirius accused playfully. "Daddy, are you going to stay with us now?" Jamie smiled, then asked seriously. "Of course son!" Sirius replied and knelt down to face his son. "I promise you." Sirius said as his son tackled him into a hug. Tears sprung into Sirius's eyes. "So how old are you now? 20? 30? Wait, don't tell me your 40?" Sirius joked. "No silly! I'm 7." Jamie said proudly.

"Oh, only 7… Too bad, I was about to offer you some firewhisky." Sirius gave a dramatic sigh. Remus looked on bemusedly as Jamie's eyes lit up. "Dad I was joking, seriously… I'm 50." Jamie tried to imitate his dad. "I would not fall for that, and also don't imitate me! I'm not 50, I'm young thank you very much." Sirius pinched his cheek.

"Dad! Mum says that she's going to buy me my first broomstick soon!" An excited Jamie was now jumping up and down as Sirius looked up to Cassie standing tiredly in the doorway. "Oh really? And do you think that Daddy could teach you to fly maybe?" Sirius had the mischievous glint in his eyes again. Cassie rolled her eyes. He was immature, but she loved him to bits.

"Jamie, Remus, I think that Sirius may need his rest. After all he did just get out of Azkaban, and is a little too active for my liking at the moment. Jamie I think you should get up to bed as well. You can play with Daddy and Remus in the morning, I promise." Cassie took on the motherly role well, Sirius noted. "Aww, but mum!" Jamie whined. "No buts! Remus, your welcome to stay the night if you'd like?" Cassie offered. "No thanks, I'll floo back to my place. But I think I might visit in the morning, I might need a more detailed story of what exactly happened…" Remus trailed off and looked at Sirius meaningly. "Sure, Come on Kiddo… I'll take you up to bed, You'll have to make sure I don't collapse on the way up though!" Sirius joked and steered Jamie up the stairs.

"I'd best be off too." Remus said and promptly turned towards the fireplace. "Remus wait." Cassie said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. Sirius doesn't expect anyone to completely forgive him or say sorry straight out. He's not like that and you know it. You've been here for his children while he couldn't be, just like a Marauder would do. He's thankful that you did that. He can't say it in as much words as I can though. Please, understand." Cassie begged him. "You don't understand this Cassie, its not about that. I took the prophets word and the ministry's word over one of my best friends. And I didn't even realize that Peter could have been the traitor, of course he would be scared of Voldemort, he didn't want to die. So he betrayed his friends instead." Remus sighed, and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a fire of green.

Cassie sighed and started upstairs, she passed two rooms of sleeping children and walked into her own, to find Sirius collapsed asleep on the bed. She smiled happily and moved his head onto the pillow and tucked him under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sirius woke up at 11:00 feeling bright and fresh. He took a pepper up potion to boost his energy, just in case. He quickly changed into some jeans and some shirt that a girl gave him. It was a muggle t-shirt that had a muggle band's name and logo on it. He just liked the logo… He walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Cassie at the sink, and the kids nowhere in sight. He crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

Cassie jumped about a foot. "Merlin Sirius Don't scare me like that!" Cass complained. Sirius chuckled. "You know you like it sweetie…" At that moment two kids came charging into the room. "Dad! Your finally up! What do you sleep all day or something?" Jamie said in a demanding tone. "Jamie…" Cass warned. "No Cass it's alright, I promised my boy I'd teach him to fly today remember? Jamie, I'm just really tired because of being away for so long in a bad place, ok?" Sirius tried to explain to his 7-year old son.

"Oh… Well can we still fly today?" Jamie asked looking out the window. "Sure kiddo… No problem!" Sirius smiled as he attacked the food that Cass had put on the table for him. Life was good, for now at least. He had two beautiful children, a beautiful wife. But he didn't have Harry…

Shame on you for thinking I was going to end it there? Are you mad? I may have near permanent writers block but I'm not that much of a quitter!

9 years later… At the Kings Cross Station

"Daddy why are you so nervous?" Sarah questioned exasperatingly, her father was never nervous. "Shush Sarah, I'm eager to see the kid myself, I do remember James and Lily, only a tiny bit though." Jamie was also looking around eagerly for a sign of Harry. Cassie held her husband close, "He'll be here, his names been down for Hogwarts since he was born…" Cassie was cut off by a voice behind them, Sirius nearly jumped a foot. "Excuse me but do you know how to get onto the platform?" A young boy with raven hair and a lightning bolt scar stood behind them quite nervously.

"Dear god…" Sirius whispered as he caught sight of the child. He enveloped Harry into a bone crushing hug, catching Harry by surprise. Cassie peeled Sirius off Harry and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Harry dear, Sirius would you mind introducing yourself, the boy has no clue who you are and you nearly break his ribs with a hug." Cass scolded Sirius as Jamie and Sarah laughed.

Harry just stood there looking shocked. "Uh right, Harry, My names Sirius, Sirius Black. I'm actually your godfather." Sirius stuttered somewhat awkwardly. Sarah sniggered. And those last words, were the words that had the power to change Harry's life forever, little did he know it though. "You knew my parents?" Harry asked in shock. "Knew them? I was practically your uncle!" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh… okay well, then you probably know how to get onto the platform then?" Harry seemed shy.

"Of course we do!" Cass said kindly. "Oh and by the way, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cass or Cassie. These are our kids Jamie and Sarah. There a few years older than you though, but they'll be there to help you whenever you need it." Cass gave her children meaningful looks.

"What?!?" Sarah asked incredulously. She had developed the mischief maker personality from her father, and unfortunately had become even more cunning that him. But somehow was still in Gryffindor. James was in 6th year, he was also a prefect. You wouldn't describe him as sensible, he could be relaxed but his studies were very important to him. Sirius smiled widely at his daughters reply and shook his head in amusement.

"Sarah's in third year, and Jamie's in 6th year. Jamie's a prefect, so I'm sure he can answer all your questions." Cassie explained. "Sarah I know you're impatient to see the twins so you may as well go first." Sirius chuckled at his daughter's restlessness. Sarah bolted through the wall and Harry nearly screamed at seeing her propel herself into a wall. But was surprised when she disappeared behind the wall. Sirius chuckled at Harry's expression. "C'mon Harry, I'll go through with you… You don't have to run up to it like Sarah does, she's just over-excited to see her friends again." Sirius rested a hand on Harry's back and steered him towards the wall.

When Harry was on the other side he gasped. There in front of him stood, a large red train and many people dressed in funny clothing. He felt silly standing there in Dudley's old clothes. But then again Sirius was wearing muggle clothing, so it had to be okay... Right?

James and Cass came out of the wall right after Sirius and Harry. "Ready Harry?" Cassie asked cheerfully. "I don't know…" Harry looked very scared. "Oh you'll be fine Harry! Besides, Sirius will be one of your professors at Hogwarts! He'll also be catching the train with you. I also live at Hogwarts but I've a few things to sort out at the ministry right now… Nothing to worry about though! I'll just go find Molly and my daughter." Cassie seemed like a naturally happy person. Harry had decided that he could trust her.

"Cassie! Over here!" A middle-aged woman with red hair was beckoning them over. Harry looked up at Sirius, who instantly smiled at him a nodded encouragingly as they followed Cass and James over to the Weasley family. "Molly! So lovely to see you again! Got there whole tribe here in one piece did you?" Cassie hugged Molly in a friendly way. "It's a tough job I'll grant you that. Now who's this you've got with you? Don't tell me you've been hiding a kid from me?" Molly joked. Sirius coughed. "Molly I'd like you to meet my godson. Harry Potter. Harry this is Molly Weasley. She's a family friend." Sirius spoke softly. So the people around him couldn't hear.

"Oh gosh! The rumours were true! You poor child look at you! Your as thin as a stick! Did you not get fed?" Molly addressed the child in a motherly way. "My Aunt and Uncle think that freaks don't deserve a full meal…" Harry said in a tiny voice. The groups eyes all widened in shock. "Don't worry Harry. Around here, your as normal as every other kid. Your Aunt and Uncle were cruel people. Your Aunt was very jealous of the fact that your mother was a witch." Sirius had bent down in front of a scared looking Harry with his hands gripping Harry's shoulders. "Understand?" Sirius asked patiently. "Yes… But how could she keep that up? Even after my parents died in a car crash?" Harry asked looking confused. Sirius' eyes widened even further.

It was then that they noticed that people were starting to board the train. "Harry, we'll talk about this later. But your parents definitely did **not** die in a car crash." Sirius said softly and stood up abruptly. "Molly, perhaps we should introduce Harry to some of your children? He's already met James and Sarah." Cassie suggested nicely. "Oh of course! How could I forget. Arthur! Bring the kids over here would you?" Molly called out to a man with red hair a few feet away who had a young girl clinging to him apprehensively and a fair few other red-heads standing around him.

He nodded and yelled something and suddenly all of the kids came over at once. Harry found it a bit overwhelming, other kids hadn't really liked him while he was growing up. He wasn't so sure what these kids would think of him. "Harry! These are my friends Fred and George, their twins." Sarah introduced the twins to Harry who delightedly found it "smashing" to meet the young "chap". "Right now Harry, this is our younger brother Ron. He's in your year at Hogwarts. And hopefully you'll both be in Gryffindor, although I can see Ron getting into Hufflepuff, with how thick his head is…" Fred joked. "Hi Harry." Ron said shyly. "Oh yeah, this is our younger sister Ginny. She's going to Hogwarts next year. This is our older brother Percy. He's a git though, you wouldn't want to know him." George introduced everyone else, saying the last sentence into Harry's ear as a whisper. Harry grinned at the comment. "Kids, you'd better go find a compartment. Sirius, I trust you'll stay with Harry for a while?" Arthur looked interested.

"Yeah, but I'll have to find the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl first, So Sarah, can I trust you to find Harry and Ron a compartment? You don't have to sit with them. Just find them a compartment… Percy, James You'll need to come to the Prefect's meeting." Sirius said in a very organized tone. "Yes Dad, I can find Harry and Ron a compartment." Sarah looked cheerful to finally be back with her friends. "Alright well you had better get going! Bye James. Bye Sarah. Bye Harry. I'll see you at home Sirius." Cassie gave each of the kids a hug and kissed Sirius on the cheek. Molly was doing something similar. "Alright Harry… Are you ready?" Sarah said cheerfully. "As ready as I'll ever be." Harry muttered as Sarah dragged him onto the train. The Weasley twins were also dragging their younger brother onto the train.

Sarah quickly found them a compartment at the very back and went to tell her Dad, While the Weasley twins went to find their other friend Lee. Leaving Harry and Ron alone in their compartment. "Blimey! I just realized, your Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah… So what?" Harry asked looking at Ron strangely. "Your famous!" Ron spluttered. "Am I?" Harry asked curiously as the train lurched and started moving. They both turned to the window and waved at Molly and Cassie. The thought sunk in, was Harry really famous? How was that possible?


End file.
